


Nightmares

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Smith knows about Kurdy's nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Smith did wake up from Kurdy's choked outcry.  
"Elizabeth!"

Every night the same nightmare, since three weeks, since the night, when Elizabeth died. The young woman who had meant all for Kurdy. But he wasn't broken down, he had buried her all on his own and he did move on.

Only Smith knew the truth, the blazing hate, the feeling of guilt which were tormenting Kurdy every night.

"It wasn't planned that she came with us. I should have sent her back to the Mountain."  
And he would double up as if he was in pain, sweat on his forehead, shaking all over.

There was not much Smith could do for him. A lot what had happened in this world hadn't been planned. God had closed his eyes for too long. The Big Death had plunged the world into chaos; had left the children behind on their own. Nothing was like it was supposed to be anymore.

"There is still hope and love out there," God had told him.

He wasn't sure if he did believe him. But every night, when he was sitting beside his friend, he prayed that one day the wonder would happen.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = prompt: any cancelled TV show - any - unplanned  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
